Love is Blind
by Clemsonfan4ever
Summary: *CH.4 ADDED!* What if a tragedy is the only thing that could reunite the bond of Team Xtreme?
1. Default Chapter

Blind Faith

*******************************************************

This is my first Fan Fic, so PLEASE be nice and review!!1

Disclaimer: ~I OWN NOTHING!! DO NOT SUE ME!! I HAVE NOTHING! Vinnie Mac and Ric Flair 

(WHOOOO) own everything. I would like to own Matt so I could get his ego back in line, but thats a different story!~

Summery: What if the only thing that would bring the Hardy Boyz back together, would tear them apart? (Confusing, I know!)

* denotes characters thoughts*

************************************************************************

Lita sank back into the chair that was in the Hardy's locker room. Her head hurt like heck, she wasn't sure if it was because of the way Matt slung her against the wall, or, if it was because of all of the chaos that had been surrounding her lately. She couldn't understand what was wrong with Matt. What had happened to HER Matt, and where did this ego come from? AND, what could've possessed Jeff to ask Matt for a match? Then for Matt to accuse her of taking Jeff's side, then to ask her to be the special referee? This was way to confusing. Especially Matt throwing her to the side like he did. He had never done anything like that. She was totally confused. She sighed heavily as she stood up to go find Matt. Right as she stood, she became dizzy, and fell to the floor.

"That was strange," she said as she dragged herself up, "Well, off to find my dysfunctional family!" her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

She walked out of the locker room and ran right into Matt. *Oh joy!* 

"Come on Lita; let's get outta here!"

"Matt, wait, *Why am I dizzy again?* I..." With that, she dropped to the ground.

"Lita, what's wrong? Jeff, get over here now!!! Lita, baby, please tell me what's wrong!"

The younger Hardy ran as fast as he could when he realized Matt had called him. Since they weren't talking, that meant something was seriously wrong!

" What the heck did you do to her Matt?"

" I didn't do a dang thing" replied the eldest Hardy, " she just collapsed!"

By now the EMTs were running down the hall, yelling at everyone to get out of the way. Neither of the Hardyz let go of Lita's hand. 

" Matt... Jeff...." Lita yelled, with confusion written all over her face.

" We're here, babe, its OK." Matt reassured.

" Guys.... I can't see......."

*************************************************************************************

A/N So, tell me what you think, should I keep going? Please review!!! I know its short, but I need to know if ya'll think its good enough to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Blind Faith Ch.2

**************************************

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Now I feel special! I'm gonna try to put some humor in with all this drama! (If it's not funny, it was written by a blonde, therefore, it is funny to me!) NEway, I'm gonna continue this after Vengeance, no matter what the outcome *sigh*, so, just humor me!! I'm going to try to update regularly, but I do have exams (that sux!) and I have to go out of town on Wednesday, so! Ok, I'm gonna shut up now! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! TRUST ME, YOU WON'T GET A THING OUT OF ME!!!!

*****************************************************************************

Every superstar had gathered around the ambulance that was waiting in the parking lot. No one knew exactly what was wrong, but when the EMTs wheeled Lita by with both of the Hardyz hanging on to her hand, they were a little shocked. When they saw that Lita was not moving, everyone became deathly silent. Stone Cold Steve Austin led everyone in a little prayer (A/N: Wouldn't you love to see that?!?!) Then, even though the evening was tainted, everyone went along with his or her own business, except for Y2J and Trish who went directly to the hospital.

The ride to the hospital seemed like it took forever to the oldest Hardy, who had a death grip on Lita's hand. He knew that the ride took only a few minutes, but was no less overjoyed when they finally arrived at the hospital. As the medical team rushed Lita away, Matt and Jeff were left alone. (A/N: scary thought, right!) Matt didn't realize it, but he had been crying the whole way, silently praying. He looked to his left, where his baby brother stood, a single tear rolling down his check.

"Jeff...", Matt managed to choke out.

Jeff turned his head, and embraced his brother. Matt began to stroke his hair, something he hadn't done since they were young. Matt broke the embrace and led his brother to the waiting room, where they both sat there for at least 10 minutes, neither knowing what to say. Finally Jeff spoke up.

"Matt...... do you think that we caused this?" Matt lifted his head.

"I don't know, but... I don't think I could go on with out her. What's the point of wrestling, living, or breathing if she dies thinking that I am mad at her?"

"You would really quit? You know that she would want you to keep going! She would ring your neck if she heard you say that!" Matt shrugged his shoulders. 

"Wrestling isn't the only thing I was talking about. I can't live without her, Jeff."

Jeff's jaw fell to the ground. "You would actually kill yourself. End your life. Destroy all the bonds that you have made. Matt, I will be a total wreck if Lita dies, I couldn't go on without you!"

" Well," Matt sighed, " I guess we are going to have to cancel our match at Vengeance."

"Matt, I wouldn't fight you right now if both of our lives depended on it! But, promise me you won't do anything drastic if she does die, INCLUDING taking your life!"

"No promises!" That was all Matt said.

Just as Jeff was about to protest, the waiting room doors flew open. Reveling a tear stained face of Trish, and the worried, and the worried face of Chris. Just as Chris was about to speak, the door opened again.

"Is there a Matt Hardy here?"

*************************************************************************************

Don't you luv cliffhangers!!! So, what do ya think about the second chapter? Ya know, Christmas music makes you do strange things!!! What do you think happened, well, why don't you review and tell me!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Love Is Blind

*******************

I"M BBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!! Did ya miss me? Probably not, but that's ok, it doesn't hurt my feelings that much!*sniffs* K, I changed the title, I like this one better, don't ask why!! HEY! Ya know whats sad, the fact that I had to go back and see what I wrote to write this, THATS SAD!!!! NEway, on with the story!!

**************************************

I OWN NOTHING! DON"T SUE!! ALL YOU WILL GET IS A BUNCH OF CLEMSON STUFF!!!(IF THAT!)

**************************************

"Is there a Matt Hardy here?" A solemn face asked, so solemn it sent chills up Matt's spine.

"YES! YES! HE'S HERE!!" Trish screamed.

The doctor looked around, "You mean YOU'RE Matt Hardy?!"

"No, doc, I am! Now tell me you always have that "sad look" on your face, please!" Matt replied.

"Well, the solemn look is not for you sonny. Now, I'm sure you all are wondering what is wrong with the young lady. Well, here goes. She has a tumor......."

"Well, that's not good, but there is always chemotherapy, right?"Jeff asked.

"You didn't let me finish, the tumor is on the brain. There are many options, the most effective will be surgery, but, chemotherapy is an option. The tumor is also effecting her sight. We are working on a way to fix that right now. She evidently has no family around, so that will be up to Matt and Jeff Hardy as to what to do. You can see her, but only for a few minutes, the medication that she is on will probably have her asleep."

The doctor proceeded to lead the group down the corridor, until they finally stopped at room 18A. As the group walked in the foul stench that comes with a hospital, disappeared, at least to Matt and Jeff, all that mattered to them was Lita, especially Matt. Matt and Jeff walked on opposite sides of the bed, each taking one of Lita's hands. As Jeff started talking, Chris silently led Trish out, knowing the brothers needed time alone with her.   
"Lita, I don't know what's going to happen, but whatever it is, we are behind you 100%, k? I love you sis!" Jeff squeezed her hand, and left her there with his older brother. Matt sat there for a while, not quite sure what to say.

"Lita, I'm sorry for everything that I have done lately, how I acted. PLEASE, if my ego ever gets as big as Chris's again, slap me. But most of all PLEASE come through this, because, when this is all over, I want us to take a vacation. Who knows? We might even bring Jeff along," he chuckled, " I love you Lita."

With that, Matt stood and placed a kiss on her forehead. As he was letting go of her hand, he felt a slight tug. He smiled as he walked out to find a nurse. He was going to need a pillow and blanket for that night.

***********************************************************************

Cheesy, I know. If you have any medical intelligence, please help me out, I'M ONLY 13 FOR PETE'S SAKE!!!! Please review!!!


	4. Reunion?

Love Is Blind 

************************************************************************************** 

Finally, I updated!!! It's a miracle!! All this takes place berfore Vengence, so the brothers are still a little unesy with each other.I'm sure you remember all that. OK, on with the story. 

Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING!!! EVERYTHING I SAY!!!! Not really, I wish, but, oh well. 

Suing is pointless, you will get nothing!!! NOTHING I SAY!!!! 

************************************************************************************** 

Lita lay motionless, like she had for the past 3 days. Matt was perched beside her bed, a death grip on her hand. Jeff was pacing back and forth, chewing his nails all the while, a nervous habit he had yet to get rid of. Suddenly, Jeff stopped pacing. Her walked over to her bad and took her by the shoulders. Matt was watching him all the while, a little confused and dizzy from watching Jeff pacing. Jeff took her by the shoulders, and gently shook her. 

"Lita, Lita, can you hear me? Please wake up or something"Jeff pleaded. Matt looked at him, his brother was tearing up again. Matt's eyes were blood-red from the tears and lack of sleep. The medicine that the doctor had given Lita to relax had not worn off, like it was supposed to do 48 hours ago. Matt had every intention to sue the doctor for malpractice if...if...well, Matt didn't even want to think about it. Jeff was still shaking Lita, to no avail. Matt stood up and took his brother in his arms. He held the embrace, gently swaying back and forth, stroking his hair, something he hadn't done in a while. Jeff cried on his shoulder, and hugged his older brother tightly. 

"I wish she would wake up, she will wake up, right Matt?" 

"I hope so, Jeff, I hope so." Matt responded. The two were still in the embrace when the hospital door opened, revealing Chris Jericho. He had been coming by everyday, along with Trish. 

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt, I'll be outside waiting." Y2J said. As he shut the door. 

"No, come on in Chris. We just we're having a "brother 2 brother" moment." Jeff said. 

"So, does that mean that the little "Hardy feud" is over?" Jeff looked at Matt, who was looking at his feet, a little ashamed that the "Hardy feud", as it had been named in the locker room, escalated as far as it did. 

"Yeah, I think that the feud went a little too far anyway. So, do ya forgive me bro?" Matt asked looking at his brother with sincerity in his chocolate brown eyes. 

"Well, I don't know...." Jeff laughed, " you did try to destroy my stuffed lion! Of course I forgive you!" The brothers laughed and hugged again. 

"Aw geez, I started a hug fest!! Well, I'm gonna tell Red the good news while you two go get something to eat, Lord knows you need it. Now, GO!!" Matt and Jeff listened to Chris and were walking to the door, it swung open. The doctor walked in and Matt and Jeff froze. Chris noticed how both the brothers had their fists closed, using all of their strength not to beat the fire out of the doctor. After all, it was his fault that Lita had not woken up yet. The doctor walked over to Lita's bed and checked all of the machines that were hooked up to her. He then walked back over to the trio. 

"Well, everything is about the same. She just hasn't woken up yet..." 

"Whose fault is that?" Jeff interrupted. 

"Well, we did give her a little too much of the medication, but it should wear off soon. When it does, we will put her in surgery, and then begin chemo treatments. We should be able to remove the tumor without causing any damage. This should take care of the problem of her sight. The chemo treatments will make her weak, but it will help. She will have to continue treatments for a while after the tumor is removed, to make sure that the cancer does not return. We are estimating that she will be cancer free, if she is lucky, in about 3 years. But, she first has to wake up. Do you understand everything so far?" 

"Well, doc, if she doesn't wake up, and you can't get that tumor out, I will sue you for malpractice, and take away your license and everything you have. Do you understand me?" Matt said, Jeff and Chris nodding their heads in agreement. The doctor just looked at the three and walked back out of the room. 

"Jerk, why do I get a bad feeling about him?" Jeff asked 

"I don't know, but I get it too. Why does he talk in the third person? Anyway, let me talk to Red, while you two go get some food and exercise! Now, go!!!" Chris said as he pushed the brothers out of the door. He walked over to Lita's bed and sat down in the chair beside it. "Geez, Red, how do you put up with those two as much as you do? It's really amazing! Well, you'll be happy to know that your two boys are back together. No more fighting for the Hardys, unless you count that idiot doctor. But, you gotta wake up girl! Everybody's praying for ya! When you wake up, you going to have your surgery, and get all better. You'll be able to see again, and then you can go back and kick Trish's butt and get the Women's title back!" Chris sat there for awhile, deciding to give the brothers all the time alone that they could handle. As Chris was going to the door, Lita started to stir. She let out a groan and rolled over. Chris ran to her bedside. "Lita, can you hear me? Say something!" 

"Chris.....Whats...Whats going on?" Lita mumbled. 

"Lita, don't move, I'm going to go get Matt and Jeff, and maybe a doctor. Just wait a second, k?" Chris ran to the door and flung it opened. He ran down the hall to the cafeteria. "MATT, JEFF!! Guys, she woke up!! She woke up!!" The guys looked up, dropped their sandwiches and ran past Chris towards Lita's room. They were met at the door by a nurse and a doctor. At first they weren't going to let them in at first, but they pushed their way through. Soon the doctors moved away, letting the brothers by. The doctor pulled Matt aside while Jeff talked to Lita. 

"Her sight is, as we thought, still gone. Now that she woke up, I think that it would be best if we start surgery as soon as possible. We will probably begin to prepare her for surgery in a couple of hours." The doctor explained. Matt looked at him sternly. 

"If you give her too much medicine, or screw up during surgery or anything, not only will I sue the heck out of you, but, well, let's just say I wouldn't walk down any dark alleys if anything goes wrong. You better go get ready for surgery, doc!" He said as he patted him on the shoulder, and walked back to Lita's bedside. Jeff was holding her hand, telling her how the brothers made up. 

"Is it true Matt? Are ya'll not fighting anymore?" 

"Yeah babe, no more fighting. We can all be together again." Matt replied as he took her hand and gently kissed it. As they were explaining everything that had happened in the federation for the last week, a nurse walked in. She asked the guys to leave while she prepared Lita for surgery. Jeff kissed Lita on the hand, told her he would see her after the surgery, and that he loved her. Lita smiled at him, and told him that she loved him to. He walked out of the room and left his brother in the room to say his piece. Matt took both of her hands, and she smiled at him. 

"Lita, I'm sorry for everything that I did to you. I hope that you will be able to forgive me. When you collapsed, my life literally crumbled. On the ambulance drive all I could do was pray that you would make it and that you knew that I loved you and was sorry. I love you, babe." Matt chuckled. "I love you in a little different way then Jeff does, a little different." 

"I love you too Matt. In a little different way then I do Jeff. Matt, will I have to loose my hair?" Lita laughed. 

"Probably so, hey, it won't be that bad, we can always use Miracle Grow, and if that doesn't work, we could always use a bald female wrestler. I'm sure Stacey and Torrie would be so jealous!" Matt joked. Lita responded with a laugh and a swat to the arm. 

"I'll see you later babe.!" Matt said as he kissed her forehead, then left, letting the nurse get Lita ready. He ran off to find Jeff and Chris. They all needed to take a trip to the hospital chapel. 

************************************************************************************** 

A/N: Well, what do you think? I don't really know if this chapter makes since, but I couldn't get it out of my head. You know how that it is. I am proud though, this is the longest chapter I've written! Anyway, please review!! Make sure to read A Past Not Forgotten. 


End file.
